Daughter of Darkness: Book one: Saving the Stone
by Misery DeSoul
Summary: Sith and Harry are like family until talk about his family destroys his bond with her now she must save him with out him trying to get her killed in the process.


Daughter of Darkness Book one Saving the Stone

_Sith and Harry are like family until talk about his family destroys his bond with her now she must save him with out him trying to get her killed in the process._

Sirius looked at the girl he'd just found. She was only a baby with black hair and chocolate brown eyes she gurgled as she looked up at him and grabbed a lock of his hair in one of her tiny fists. He winched as she pulled her grip on his hair not loosening.

"What are you going to name her?" James asked looking at the babe as he held his own son.

"I don't know. Can I keep her here for a couple of days? Just so I can get a nursery ready?"

"Of course but she still needs a name."

"Sothis."

"Sothis Black."

A/N Sith now lived with Harry at the Dursley's for the eleven years until they went to Hogwarts. Ok so really I'm being lazy and skipping to the sorting.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

"Black, Sothis."

Sith walked forward and slid the hat on till it covered her eyes before sitting down. "The young child of Black… You have a sharp mind and a sharper since of mischief… you'd be best in SLYTHERIN!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone clapped to the confusion of Sith who then looked in front of her and saw the formally empty plates now full of food. Sith put a steak on her plate and cut into it finding it medium rare just the way she liked it. Her mouth watered as she gorged on the steak happily. A ghost appeared next to her making her choke on the piece of stake she was swallowing. Millicent clapped her on the back and she swallowed the piece of food.

"People need to stop doing that to me… Every time try to eat they try to kill me…"

"I don't think he was trying to kill you?"

"How do you know? What can you read people's minds? What am I thinking?"

"Your insane…" Draco told her.

"Yes but its so much fun!"

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off of the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of the end of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

/ Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees/

Sith let a breath out thing thought of a tune she began to sing in a high Alto that rang above the other Slytherin's around her until they were all staring at her everyone growing silent but her. Dumbledore looked at her as she continued.

/Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot./

They all clapped making Sith blush brightly.

"Lovely simply lovely!" Dumbledore applauded making Sith blush brighter. "And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin's stood and followed their prefect to a door to the right of the marble staircase in the Entrance hall and followed it downstairs to a broad stone corridor. "Password?" a portrait of Merlin asked.

"Pure-blood." The prefect said.

A/N Snape's potions class

"Ah, yes," He said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Severus finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more then a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep into the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" Said Severus suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Draught of Living Death._ Sith thought then looked a bit scared. _How in the world? I didn't read anything…so how did I know that?_

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_A stone from the stomach of a goat that can cure people from most poisons._ Sith thought.

"I don't know, sir."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_Same plant,_ Sith thought.

"I don't know," Said Harry quietly.

"For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

_How did I know that? How could those answers have been right? _Sith thought as she scratched down the information in hand writing curled looking almost exactly like Severus's own.

Sith checked her notes to make sure she had the weight for the dried nettles perfect before putting them into her cauldron and then added the precise amount of crushed snake fangs as Severus stood over her watching her work swiftly and silently. He'd been most worried about her because she had chosen to be the one to work alone when he found there weren't enough students to pair up but she was doing better then some more advanced students. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Sith had stewed her horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Sith jumped onto her stool her hands still covering her cauldron she winced and whimpered slightly as Neville's potion hit her hands but she kept it out of her potion. "Idiot boy!" snarled Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with the wave of his wand. He grabbed Sith's hands and poured some of her own potion over them.

She waved her hands as the hot potion spilled over her hands healing the boils and burning her hands all at once. "Gi ke malinti!" She yelped and continued to wave her hands till they cooled. She didn't have to wait to long for them to cool and she grinned. "I feel better now…"

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils popped up on his nose. "Take him to the hospital wing," Severus spat at Seamus. Then rounded on Sith who'd been working next to Neville.

"Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?"

"Didn't know I was spoced too… I thought if he needed to be told anything you would… It is your job." Sith growled back.

"Sothis do you want to know something about your father? He was responsible for the murder of Lily and James Potter. He told the Dark Lord where they were." Severus growled at Sith anger clouding his judgment about telling her that. He watched as fear and shock entered her eyes as everyone one began to glare and talk.

Sith looked at Harry, "I didn't…" Harry shook his head and turned from her. "No please…" Sith whispered as even the Slytherin's glared and talked about their housemate. Sith backed up a step as Severus realized what he'd just done to the girl. She turned and ran out of the room falling on the stairs crying.

"Continue with your work." Severus said and walked out to see the Bloody Baron sitting near Sith, even Peeves for once was quiet. "Baron, make sure my class stays working. Peeves go…" Severus told him and Peeves flew off and the Baron entered the classroom. He sat near her, "I'm sorry." He told her and she looked up at him. "Its hard for me to admit I did something wrong… but I did. I shouldn't have said that in front of anyone."

"Well you did… You can't take it back… and now they hate me… do you think I'll even be safe in my own house?" Sith cried. "You saw how they looked at me…"

"I know… come with me miss Black." Sith stood with him and followed him. "This is my office make yourself at home while I talk to them."

Sith walked in and the door closed behind her. She threw herself onto the sofa and began to cry.

Severus walked in a few minutes later ready to talk to her but Sith had cried herself to sleep and was now shivering from the cold still on the sofa. He pointed his wand at a pillow transfiguring it into a blanket but as soon as it touched her skin it turned back into a pillow. He looked confused as he put the pillow down and removed his over robes covering her with it. He watched as she slowly stopped shivering and cuddled into his robes with a soft snoring sound.

"You're the only one who can take care of her now Severus, don't screw it up…" He told himself as he walked back into his classroom the students looking confused by his black dress pants and the rather tight shirt he was wearing.

"STOP staring and get to work…" Severus snapped.

"We're done professor." Malfoy told him.

"Oh right… turn in a sample at my desk and you may leave." He said and wandered off to Dumbledore's office.

"Interesting choice of wardrobe Severus." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"We're having issues."

"What kind."

"Well I let slip about the Black girl's father and now everyone including her own house wants to kill her."

"That is quit a bind."

"What are we going to do about that?"

"She'll need someone to take care of her and seeing as you are her head of house and you have an extra room… I think you should take care of her."

"Some how I saw that coming…"

Severus walked into his office to see Sith looking in one of the jars a cat was preserved in it she tapped the glass holding his robes around herself with the other hand. He cleared his throat and she turned to him. "Hey… So what's going to happen to me? Sent to an orphanage? What… the Dursley's won't want me back… And Harry won't want me there."

"You're not leaving… I'm going to take care of you."

"Seriously? Your not just telling me this to get my hopes up are you?"

"No I'm being serious I promise."

Sith smiled at him, "thank you. You really don't know how much this means to me professor."

"The house elves moved your things into your new rooms come on I'll show them to you. You'll be in my spare room… That's where Dumbledore wanted you to stay."

Sith nodded, "Oh this is yours…" She said handing his robes to him.

"Thank you." He said putting them back on.

"I should be thanking you… your doing all of this for me…"

"I'm the one that wronged you and I need to set it right miss Black."

"Sith…"

"What?"

"Call me Sith." She said. "I never even met my dad so I don't think its right for me to go by my last name."

"But your name's Sothis not Sith."

"Sothis is Egyptian I'm not… So I go by Sith… It's just a nick name professor."

"Very well. Here we are… This is the portrait the password is Alchemy." He said and the portrait opened up. He stepped in with her following. "My room is through there… Don't go in there." She nodded. "The door just there is the restroom and this one leads to your room. The elves should have made it habitable." He joked.

"Can I go inside?"

"Of course its your room."

Sith stepped inside to see one of the house elves in the room. "Hello. I'm Sith who are you?" She asked smiling at the elf.

"Bixy." The elf squeaked. "What colors do you want your room in?"

"I get to choose?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's Sith and I think I'd like the colors of a rainstorm. If you could."

"I'll try." The elf said and snapped its fingers. The bed turned to dark mahogany the canopy of the four-poster bed was blue-gray and blue-gray sheer curtains with silver sparks in it that made it look like rain. Her sheets were sky blue silk while her down comforter was the same blue-gray as the rest of the bed.

"Can you do the walls too?"

The elf nodded and snapped her fingers the walls were now painted like a rainstorm over a forest a moor popped up every now and then and there were ravens, crows, pegasi, dragons, griffins, and other winged creatures flew around on the walls.

"Its great I love it. Thank you Bixy."

"Sith is welcome. Bixy happy to make Sith happy."

"Is my cat here?"

"He is some where I brought him myself. Bixy has other chores but if Sith needs anything else ask for Bixy."

"Yes of course thank you Bixy."

"Gahlin." She called and the cat that looked like a bobcat (except for its longer tail) walked out from under the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked as the cat walked and rubbed against Severus's legs purring. "Gahlin stop you don't even know if he likes cats!" Sith warned and the cat ran to her and jumped onto her shoulder. "Sorry professor."

"Its all right I don't mind cats."

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can find somewhere else for him if not."

"No its fine… I like cats I don't mind him." Sith smiled at Severus as he told her this and nodded walking back into her room and setting her books down on the desk. She opened her potions book and got started on her homework.


End file.
